Max and Friends (Chapter 3) When Swords Clashes
After the instant battle in Retra Town 50 years ago. Max and Friends are on their third day. Max: Well. I think this a great day to fish for Mutotaes. Chublitz: Max. When are 5 years old so we don't know this planet yet. All we know that Golden went to the castle basement to create a robot called the Gold Lobster and Baby and Aron are at Retra Town. Max: Well little Chublitz. We'll go to Mount Garuda. Chublitz: Isn't where the Spiral Phoenix. Max: King Perry said that a Spiral Phoniex dosn't appear for another 4,888,000 years. Its completely safe. Chublitz:(If you put it in a death way) Ok. Max: Go. Now we need is some ground apples for the trip. Chublitz: Lets get some Redish Apples from the castle's kitchen. Max: Thats why your my favorite brother. Flaap: Fat chance little ones. Max: Flaap and Wheelie? What you want? Wheelie: Well. The place your going is pretty tough with all of the Sraos down there. Chublitz: What are Scaos? Flaap: There white beetles with a sun mark on their head. Its mating season so stay away from them, expect for Lodas. There harmless. (Flaap and Wheelie left) Max: What to go? Chublitz: I changed my mind. Besides, there a rumor that a anicent treasure is in Shine Woods. They say that Team Rock and Roll buried it in Shine Woods about 5,111,999,111,000 years ago. Max: Forgot Mount Garuda. We're going to Shine Woods. (Max and Chublitz left to Shine Woods) (At Castle Perry. Inside Golden's room) Golden:(sleeping) Aron: How long is he supposed to sleep? Baby: About...... Can't tell. Golden: Don't wake me. Aron: Now why would we wake you? (He carrying his banjo behind him.) Golden:(I know he carry his demon banjo) (Aron swings his banjo at Golden but Golden repeled it) Golden: You think I'm very stupid do you? Aron: Bro. Max and Chublitz left to Shine Woods. Golden: Shine Woods? .................. SHINE WOODS?! WHY THE HELL would they do that?! Baby: A treasure chest. Aron: Let them get eaten. Want to fight Leagecy at Crison Sea? Golden: Yeah. I'm not donig nothing right now. (At the enterence of Shine Woods) Max: Ready bro. Chublitz: Ready. Max: Alright. Lets get going. Flaap: Where are you two going? Chublitz: Shine Woods. Flaap: Be careful. And "Beware Shiny" Max: Who's Shiny? Flaap: You'll see. (He fly away) Max: Stupid phoenix. He don't know what his talking about. Chublitz: I'm not happy about this quest. Max: Lets go. (At Retra Town) Max: Listen. We are going to look for a epic treasure. We can do this. Chublitz: Okay. We're coming to! Max: Are you guys are? Niddy: I'm Niddy! Nodi: And I'm Nodi! Niddy and Nodi: We are the Noddy Brothers! Chublitz: Wow. Max: You guys want to come? Nodi: No. Lady Timpaini told us to run some errands for her. Niddy: Besides. Our life depends on this. Chublitz: You that we have infinite life on this planet? Nodi: Well. Max: Good enough. Lets go Chublitz. Chublitz: Lets GO GO GO! "Max and Chublitz left to Shine Woods" Nodi: Hey!!! Your going the wrong way. Niddy: That the path to Shine Woods. Nodi: Shiny will kill them! We have to stop them! "Nodi and Niddy chase our Max and Chublitz" "The enterance of Shine Woods" Chublitz: Hey bro. Theres a sign. It say, Beware of demons. Its being closed to visits in 4 eons. Max: Sounds fun. Chublitz: Sounds crazy. Max: Does so. But we to find that treasure. Chublitz: I'm starting to wonder why others don't come here. Max: Maybe those bones laying there for many millienums. Chublitz: This place creeps the hell out of me. We should go. Max: I'm not scared of anything. Maybe you should head back. Chublitz: Bro. I'm not scared of anything. Lets get that treasure! " A few hours later in Crismon Sea" Baby: Uh? Golden: Don't you say it. Aron: We got owned. It would go with Max and Chublitz then get beat up. Baby: What are they doing? Maybe we should go after them. Golden: Yeah. This day was ruin anyway. 'Golden, Aron and Baby left to Shine Woods. While in the depths of Shine Woods." Max: Well. That was easy. It took 7 minutes to get to the depths. Chublitz: Yeah! "A buzzing sound" Max: What the heck was that? Chublitz: Maybe a bee? Max: There are no bees on The Shatter Earth. Theirs something coming. Look out! " A creature attack" Chublitz: What the heck man! "A flying wolf demon appeared." Max: What is that? (ROARS) Chublitz: This is bad. Max: How we supposed to kill it? Chublitz:........... "The creature was about to attack til something scared it" Max and Chublitz:............................ What the- "Epic Roar" Shiny: (deeply) I'm Shiny. King of Shine Woods. Max: You look weird. "Shiny stomped on Max and Chublitz" Chublitz: You missed. Shiny: What the- "Max kicked him in the face" Max: Thats for trying to kill me you freak! Shiny: Why you! "Golden, Aron and Baby attack Shiny together" Where the rest of you came for?! Golden: Thats not your business. Aron: We'll protect our brothers at all cost. (ROARS) Baby: See ya! "He ran for his life" Max: We should split. Chublitz: Yeah. "They ran to the exit of the woods" Shiny: (deeply) Get. Back. HERE!!!! "He ran after them" Max: We must lost him! Golden: I got an idea! "He pull out a golden hammer" Baby: Whats that. Golden: Something I found on the beach. "He throw the hammer at Shiny's head." Shiny: You- (explode) Aron: Thats was a good thing. Max: Yeah! At least we can go home. Nodi: Max! Your alive! Max: Of cousre We're alive. Niddy: We thought Shiny killed you. Golden: Don't worry. We took care of him. "Chapter ends. Category:Max and Friends(series)